


It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open

by HolyCasDean



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Downton Abbey - Freeform, Edward is a good influence on Thomas, Edward is happy to have his boyfriend back, Edward makes Thomas nicer, Fluff, Love, M/M, Many chapters, No one likes Thomas, Nobody Dies, Period-Typical Homophobia, Redemption, Romance, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children, Thomas Barrow is good on the inside, Thomas Barrow needs a hug, Thomward, World War I, and Edward knows it, until they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: An AU where Edward Courtenay didn't kill himself and moved to Farley Hill, parting from Thomas with a promise to find him soon. Downton Abbey never became a ward for injured and recovering patients as they never got the push that made the idea accepted, but one night a stranger comes to to the back-door in search of one Thomas Barrow.Major/Minor SPOILERS for Season 2-3Work Title is from The Greatest Showman lyrics





	1. This is where you wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to keep continuing on with this fic, but i may take a while to update chapters. I have no idea where this fic is going but hopefully i'll find some ideas and keep writing :)

Mrs. Hughes was just about to head to bed. She had just finished making her rounds and said her goodnights to Mr. Carson when she heard a slight knocking at the back-entrance door. Placing down her rag, she made her way towards the door and pulled it open to reveal a handsome man in his twenties. The man was leaning heavily on a stick and as her eyes travelled to his face, she realised that the scars around his eyes were probably caused by some sort of gas that had blinded him. 

“Hello? May I help you.”

The man seems to start at the sound of her voice and he regained his posture, “My cab driver told me so, but I’m at the back-door to Downton Abbey correct?”

Mrs. Hughes nodded before realising he wouldn’t see it, “Yes, this is us, how can I help?”

“I’ve been traveling for a while and I’m on the search for a certain someone and I’ve been told they work here?”

Before Mrs. Hughes could ask him who he was looking for, Mr. Carson had peeked his head out of his office, “Mrs. Hughes, is something the matter? Who’s that?”

The man at the door shuffled nervously, “I can come back in the morning if you’d like? I just had no idea where I am and no idea where I am to stay…” Mrs. Hughes turned back towards the door and held it open wider.

“Oh no of course not, please come in, if you’re looking for someone who supposedly works here then I’m sure her ladyship won’t mind if you stay the night.”

“Mrs. Hughes! We don’t even know who this man is, we can’t just let him inside.” The man grinned softly before holding his hand out, the hand facing towards neither of the people in front of him but Mrs. Hughes moved towards it and took it. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I’m Edward Courtenay sir. I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, I’m just in search of someone.” Mr. Carson sighed and nodded his head letting Mrs. Hughes lead Edward through the hallway into the servant’s hall, sitting him down. 

“I’ll go fetch Daisy to get you some tea and then we can talk about who you’ve come for.”  
Edward nodded his thanks and Mrs. Hughes travelled upstairs into the servant’s quarters knocking softly on Daisy’s door.

When she came back downstairs, she came back with Daisy, Jimmy, Alfred, Mr. Bates, Anna and Mrs. Patmore following at her heels, all very curious at who had appeared at the door in the late of the night. 

Daisy set about to make some tea for Edward and the rest of the group sat around him all asking their questions on who he was, not one of them being able to get the question in on who he was looking for. They were all chatting happily, Edward laughing at something Jimmy said when Thomas came down the stairs. He grumbled unhappily about how he couldn’t get a winks sleep with all this noise coming from downstairs, and as he made his way into the wide doorway he rubs his eyes “What can a man do to- “

Thomas stopped abruptly and everyone went silent and flicked their puzzled gazes over to him as he fell silent. Thomas had gone pale and his voiced shook as he spoke,

“Edward?! Edward Courtenay?!”

Edward’s head turned towards the sound of Thomas’s voice and he stood up abruptly, a huge grin splitting his face. 

“Thomas! Thomas, I’ve found you!”

Edward was making his way around the table towards Thomas when the latter snapped out of his daze and Thomas rushed towards Edward, engulfing the shorter man in a tight hug. He buried his nose of the crook of the lieutenant’s neck and Thomas breathed happily, feeling the tension running out of his shoulders.

“You came back…”

Edward hugged him tighter, both men oblivious to the rest of the staff watching them both with shocked expressions. “Thomas, I told you I’d find you when I was to get out. I promised you.” Thomas pulled away from Edward and gripped his shoulders grinning widely.

Mrs Hughes interrupted them both and stood up, “Mr. Barrow… Mr. Courtenay? What’s going on here.” 

Thomas and Edward both turned and faced her both men grinning happily, Thomas’s arm thrown over the shorter man’s shoulders and Edwards arm snuck around and gripping Thomas’s waist. 

“This is the man I was searching for ma’am. Thomas helped me through a really rough time when I came back from the war. I had to be discharged to Farley Hill and away from Thomas so I promised him I would come back and find him.”

Mr. Carson suddenly stood up sending all the staff scattering up as they stood around him, “Well that’s enough excitement for the night, I’m heading off to bed, I’ll expect to see you in the morning Mr. Courtenay…”

With that statement Mr. Carson headed upstairs, the rest of the staff following behind as they said their goodnights to Edward but not Thomas. Mrs. Hughes came forward and startled both men out of their staring contest.

“Mr. Courtenay, would you be okay to stay in Thomas’s quarters for the night and in the morning, we can get everything settled out?”

Edward nodded happily, “Of course ma’am, I’ll be no trouble.”

Mrs. Hughes tutted and started heading upstairs, “Goodnight then boys.” Thomas and Edward said their goodnights to her and they started heading up the stairs, Thomas carefully leading Edwards towards his room. When they made it inside, both men sat down on the edge of the only bed in the room.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, I’ve waited forever for you.” Edward placed his palm against Thomas’s cheek. “They didn’t say goodnight to you? Are you not at high in rank that they wouldn’t be bothered in knowing you?”

Thomas sighed unhappily and stood up pulling back the covers and helping Edward into some of Thomas’s comfortable pyjamas.

“I’m afraid I’m not very well-liked around here, and well I deserve it, I’m a horrible person I know but sometimes I would feel it would be nice to have a friend. Well, Jimmy is my friend, I think? I don’t know actually, they’ve all given me an especially cold-shoulder after what happened before…” 

“What happened before?” Edward got on the bed and cuddled up to Thomas’s side, Thomas reaching down and running his hands through Edwards wavy hair.

“I’ll tell you in the morning, let’s get some sleep. Now that you’re here we have forever together.”

Edward hummed happily and Thomas pulled up the covers and reached dover and switched his lamp off. 

“Goodnight Edward, I’m so glad you’re here now.”

“Me too Thomas, me too.”


	2. I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Edward will defend his boyfriend at all costs...
> 
> It's kinda a short chapter but i hope i haven’t disappointed :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can we talk about the parallels between Thomas and Edward in the show?
> 
> Both men were depressed greatly and both men were being forced out of their safe houses, for Edward that would be Thomas' arms and the hospital, for Thomas that would be the Abbey. The only difference is that Edward died and Thomas was found in time. :((((( 
> 
> The Greatest Showman Lyrics for chapter title :)

When Thomas woke up he was wrapped around a warm body and his body froze as he wondered what had happened the night before. His body relaxed as the memories came back to him and he peeled his eyes open to find one Edward Courtenay snuggled up against his side, the younger man’s fluffy hair tickling the bottom of Thomas’ chin.

“Thomas?”

The older man flicked his eyes down to see that Edward was blinking his sight-less eyes open and the latter yawns widely, his long limbs stretching out across the bed and across Thomas’s body. “Edward.”

Edward smiled and nuzzled his head into Thomas’ neck and Thomas felt he could never be happier and he felt as if everything that was wrong in his life had bled from his shoulders, until he heard the clock chime from downstairs. 

“Christ!” Thomas untangled himself from Edward and jumped up, hastily pulling on his suit. After helping Edward get ready and making himself look presentable, they both headed downstairs, Thomas cursing to himself about being late. 

They made it downstairs in time to catch the others sitting at the table eating breakfast, Thomas dragging the spare seat from the other side of the table other next to his own chair besides Mrs. Hughes. Edward and Thomas had both settled down at the table before someone thought they ought to say something.

“You both came down incredibly late… we thought Mr. Barrow had locked you up and used you for his advantage.” Alfred spoke up from his toast and beside him Mr. Moseley nodded, “That sounds like something Mr. Barrow would do…” Everyone besides a few, nodded and snickered down the table, Thomas casting his eyes downwards to his plate, pointedly not looking at Jimmy.

Edward found his way around the table, placing a cold piece of toast on his plate, “Actually Thomas helped me get comfortable and was very kind, I haven’t had a nightmare-less night like this since before I joined the war.” 

The table snickered again much to Edwards’ confusion, “Helped? Kind? That doesn’t sound like our Mr. Barrow, you sure you have the right person?” Jimmy scoffed. Baxter and Mrs. Hughes shared a knowing look and both women snuck a glance at Thomas to found the man flushing with anger and shame, and Mrs. Hughes opened her mouth to ask her the table to be cleared and the day to go on when Edward spoke up before she could do anything. 

“Thomas is one of the kindest men in the whole world. Months ago, when I was stuck in the hospital I was very depressed. I couldn’t see a thing, I felt as if I could do nothing with my life and that I was useful. I was so depressed that I had gone as far to sneak a blade into my bed, ready to use it when I was ready, but Thomas, kind, brave-hearted, Thomas Barrow stuck by my side and made me see that there was life for me. That I could do something with my injuries and he saved me, I owe my whole life to Thomas.”

Nobody said anything for a while before Edward smirked to himself reaching down and blindly patted Thomas’ hand that was resting on his thigh.

“I expect that Thomas should be apologized to but for now I think I should go pay a visit to his lordship and her ladyship. Thomas, will you take me there?”

Thomas nodded mutely and guided Edward out of the strikingly silent room. The staff were shocked and they dumbly stared at each other as the two men left the room.

“Uh, am I the only one who feels like Mr. Courtenay could and would stab us if we said one more bad thing about Mr. Barrow?” Mr. Moseley whispered as if the blind man could hear him. “This is going to be a very long day,” muttered Alfred as they all stood up and went on with their daily tasks.


	3. It's everything you ever want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally reveals how he's going to be staying so close to Thomas :)))
> 
> The Greatest Showman Lyrics Chapter title (idk why i keep using this movie but who knows)

Thomas let go of Edwards’ arm and knocked sharply on the door before opening and leading Edward into the drawing room, where his Lordship, her Ladyship, Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Tom Branson were lounging around on the couches. Thomas straightened up as his arm lead Edward into the middle of the room. 

“Edward Courtenay your Lordship.”

Robert stood abruptly up at the arrival of the two men, the rest of the family exchanging looks as their eyes landed on the way that Thomas had held on to Mr. Courtenay’s’ arm as he led him in the room.

“Barrow? What’s this about?” Robert eyed the under-butler carefully.

“Your Lordship, I’m terribly sorry to barge in, I hope I’m not interrupting something important, Edward Courtenay.” Edward reached the hand not gripped to his cane out towards the direction in which Robert had spoken. “Mr. Courtenay welcome, how may I help you?”

Edward shifted his feet slightly and leant on his cane, “I have come to see if I am able to apply for any jobs here.” Thomas’ breathe hitched in his throat causing Robert and the family to glance at him before wildly staring back at Edward. Robert stuttered, obviously trying to reply but not wanting it to come out offensive.

“But aren’t you… aren’t you…” He failed to complete his sentence and Edward picked up on the awkwardness, “Yes, I am blind, due to mustard gassing throughout the war, but it has been ages since then and I am very capable with doing the duties of a man without my condition. I may never be able to do the things that I could have before, but once I get to know the layout of this house, I could be a footman.”  
Robert considered his points, “But what about when you are to serve us? How will you know what is what?” Edward smiled kindly at his questions, “Once one scent has been stripped away, the other senses brighten up, I am fully capable of doing this. I just don’t want to sit around in my small room pondering what life is when I can come out here and do something, it would be my absolute pleasure to serve this house.” 

“Edward…” Thomas had gripped Edwards arm tightly but the shorter man ignored him, and listened as Robert sighed and Edward could basically hear the ladies of the house share a look amongst themselves as if they hoped the blind man wouldn’t be too disappointed when pa-pa turned him down. 

He also heard their utter surprise when Robert nodded, “Alright Mr. Courtenay, you seem absolute certain that you can manage this task so I’m giving you the chance and the opportunity. You’ll have to speak to Carson of course but I’m totally okay with it.”

Edward bent down slightly in a half-bow just as Lady Mary harshly whispered, “Pa-Pa! Shouldn’t we all talk about this before it actually happens?!” Robert shook his head and poured himself a drink, “No Mary, I say we give this man a chance, there’s no harm in doing that.”

“Thank you, your Lordship, Mr. Barrow?” Thomas nodded tightly and helped lead Edward out of the room into the hallway, Thomas making sure no one was there before rounding on Edward, “Edward! Why didn’t you tell me you were looking for work here?!” Edward chuckled and started down the hall, “partly because I wanted to surprise you, partly because I didn’t want anyone to know so they wouldn’t kick me out before I had a chance.”

“Edward, you know I wouldn’t do that to you, but being a footman here is horrible! I spend every moment here alone and they are all ghastly towards me. If I could get out I would!”

Edward stopped, “But Thomas, I’m here now, I went for the job here because I wanted to be here with you, plus I will help you get some friends. Just you wait, they are all going to be begging to be your friend soon enough.”

Thomas snorted unhappily but nodded, “I doubt that will happen, but Edward… I’m so glad you’re here with me now. I won’t be alone anymore.”

Both men continued walking down the hall towards Mr. Carson’s office, “Thomas you’ll never be alone again, not while I’m here.”


End file.
